Untouchable
by mywonderwall
Summary: Nothing phases Suze, at least that's what she thought. But when Suze comes to Sky High she gets caught inbetween a fight between her friends and thier enemy. Suze soon finds herself falling for the enemy but she is afraid of what her friends would think.
1. Chapter One

I slowly got of the car and scanned my surroundings. What I found sickened me a block filled with picket fences, perfectly kept lawns, clean streets and nice expensive. This was an extreme change from what I'm used to. Which includes the lovely ratty old apartment buildings, sparkling shards of glass scattered all over the streets and well, our ever so friendly neighbors that try to shoot you if you come to close to their property. After giving a quick glance towards my mother I took a deep breathe and dug one of my boxes out of the moving van and climbed into my new home. I walked into a room on the ground floor and that I had claimed my own earlier that day. Setting the surprisingly heave box and sat down on my bed that the movers had put in earlier that day and sighed. Since I knew I was mostly the reason that we moved here. For two years my family has been living in fear of me, really I don't blame them since I'm afraid of myself. The reason being is that I'm a freak and in this town somewhere lies a school that is especially for freaks like me and tomorrow would be my first day. I slowly laid down across my bed and stared at the ceiling silently praying that tomorrow would never come and that things would go back to how they used to be. But it did and things would never be the same for me ever again.

I awoke the next day to my alarm clock that had magically appeared in my room along with the rest of my stuff. I sat up and found I was wearing the same shit from the day before. I just guessed that I had fallen asleep and they moved my crap in here for me. I sighed and opened the door that separated my room from the kitchen and found my mother hovering over the stove making what smelled like eggs and bacon. I walked in and my mother looked up and smiled.

"Oh, good you're up. I thought I was going to have to wake since you don't want to be late to your first day."

"And wouldn't that be a shame." I replied in a dry tone.

"Look, Suze I know you would rather be in New York right now, but this is for the best. Now go get ready I'll just make you something that you can eat on the way to the bus stop."

"Alright, whatever." Soon I was dressed and feeling refreshed as I shrugged on my black motorcycle jacket and walked over to my mom who was holding both my messenger bag, but also my breakfast.

"Well, you're all set I packed you a lunch since cafeteria food sucks and here's your breakfast. Have a great day sweet heart." She said giving me my bag.

"You too mom and by the way don't call my sweet heart it gives me the creeps."

Before she could say anything else I walked out the door and toward the bus stop. I had to wait about a minute before the bus finally showed up, there were two other people waiting with me but I just ignored them since all I wanted to do was get on that bus and get the day over with. The doors opened up and I walked up the steps but was stopped by the driver.

"Whoa, miss where exactly do you think you're going."

"To the back of the bus so I could be alone while you drive the bus to school. What does it look like to you, Mr. Ron Wilkerson?"

"I meant what school are you going to?"

"Well, couldn't have just asked that in the first place Ron you had me all confused. I'm going to Sky High I guess I mean that's what it's called right?"

"Oh so you're the new student. Okay get on and watch you're mouth because tomorrow I might not wait for you."

I just rolled my eyes and made way to the back of the back of the bus. I watched as the two kids I had seen from before made their way and then sitting in the seat across from me. I watched as they sat down and talked to the kids that I was guessing were their friends. They sat their and made jokes and laughed at things that the other said before a girl that was sitting next to the boy in the red white and blue shirt smiled at me.

"Hi, you must be new here seeing the way you acted with Ron. I'm Layla be the way and what's you're name."

"I'm Suze nice to meet you."

"Well what's your power?"

"My power?"

"Yeah like I can control plant life, Will here has super strength and can fly. You know you're power."

"Oh right that, well this one is kinda hard to explain." I said as I formed a small ball of purple energy in the palm of my hand and started to throw it up and down as if it were a baseball. Layla stared at it while she nudged the guy sitting next to her I was assuming was Will and he gave me a weird look before I decided to continue. "But my other power is that I can heal myself in seconds."

"Really that's amazing, but what's the purple thingy?" Will asked confused.

"Well, to tell you the truth I have no idea. All I know is that when it hits you it hurts like hell trust me I know since I've done it before."

"I believe you, I don't want you to demonstrate on someone either. So what year are you in?"

"Well I was a sophomore at my old school so I'm guessing it's the same right?"

"Yeah, it is you just have to go through Power Placement with the freshmen."

"What's Power Placement?"

"Oh it where you get place into hero or sidekick. It's not as bad as everyone one sa."

But he didn't get to finish since I started to scream my head off as the bus flew over the edge of a ravine and started to flying into the sky. When my mom told me about Sky High I didn't think they meant it literally. Ten minutes later we landed and I stumbled off the bus with Will and Layla kindly guiding me towards the school. Soon as we reached the front steps a very tall guy came towards us wearing a striped shirt. I gave him a funny look and he just smirked before turning to Will and Layla.

"Well well well, if it isn't my two favorite people in the world, Stronghold and the hippie."

"When did you get out of jail Lash?"

"Two weeks ago. They let me out on good behavior can you believe that. Hey Stronghold who's you're little friend?"

"My name is Suze Radisson nice to meet you Lash."

"Wow Stronghold would you lookie there, the newbie was actually nice to me you know maybe this is a fresh start for me."

"Yeah well I wouldn't get used to it."

"Really and why is that Stronghold?"

"Once she sees who you really are she'll want nothing to do with you. Seeing that you're an evil bully with an attitude problem"

"That hurts you know and to think that I was actually be nice to you. You watch Stronghold I'm gonna make your life and everyone of your friends' a living hell." He started to walk away a little dejectedly before he turned around and smiled "Oh, I forgot to welcome you to Sky High, see ya around Suze." Then he walked away disappearing into the crowds. I turned to Will and Layla and quickly decided that I would ask later seeing as they were both fuming and turned finding a boy in yellow smiling down at me.

"Just let them calm down a bit Lash kinda ticks them off."

"No, you think? What's with that guy anyway?"

"Oh Lash, well last year at homecoming he joined up with the Royal Pain and tried to take over the world. He's been in jail ever since and just got out a couple weeks ago. Me, Will, Layla and the rest of our friends stopped them that's why he's a little ticked at us."

"A little the guy is threatening to make your guys lives a living hell. Tell me yellow boy how is that a little?"

The yellow boy looked a little hurt but just smiled and shrugged it off "I have a name you know, It's Zach and don't worry about Lash he's harmless without his friends since, right now everyone at school hates him. Really I think it's his life that's going to be a living hell not ours come on let's get you to the gym you don't want to be late to Power Placement."

As we walked to the gym, Zach and I parted ways as he went to sit on the bleachers and I went into this arena type thing with a bunch of scared little freshmen. I listened to some Coach Boomer guy drone on before I started to zone out not realizing that he was calling my name till someone had lightly tapping on my shoulder and turned to find Lash waving at me pointing at Boomer mouthing 'it's your turn' before nudging me a little to hard before he retracted his arm. I slowly made my way up to the platform looking questionally towards the Boomer guy.

"Well finally, what's your name?"

"Suze Radisson."

"What's your power?"

"I can't really explain it, but I can show you." I said as giant purple balls grew in my hands. I looked around and saw a bench in the corner and launch the two balls at it and watched as it blew into smithereens. Coach Boomer looked at me unimpressed and called for a car I looked at him like he was crazy and that was the last thing I remembered.


	2. Chapter Two

I slowly awoke to find twenty or so scared and disgusted faces gawking at me with Will, Layla, and Zach all looking extremely concerned as they stared down at me. I tried to sit up but decided against it as a splitting pain shot through my head blurring my vision to the point that I had to lay down again. But as I laid down I felt something cool hit my neck, and it wasn't the gym floor. I turned around to see a rather large puddle of blood gathered around the same area that my head had been. I reached around and proved what I had previously thought when I felt the dry blood in my hair and felt my skin closing around the large gash that was once possibly hemorrhaging blood from my scalp. I sat up again much slower this time and lifted myself up I took a few steps but collapsed I knew I was weak from healing myself but my god I'd never in all my life had it have this affect on my, but then again I had never had a head injury of this magnitude.

I sat on the floor felling absolutely helpless for five minutes shrugging off any attempt of help from anyone. Finally I stood up again trying to walk out the door walking out slowly until I felt someone grab I didn't really care who it was since it wasn't like I could see them anyway since my vision was so blurred. I let the person drag me along till we reached what looked like a deserted classroom I felt I the person reach over me and open the door and the stirred me inside neglecting along the way to turn the lights on. I leaned up against the wall and slid down it took a while to regain stable vision and for my eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did what I didn't believe what I found. I rubbed my eyes a little think that I was hullsinating but then continued to stare at Lash, who was sitting on a desk staring at me with amused look on his face. I tried to shrink into the corner afraid that he might do something to me since I was friends with Will and Layla, but he only laughed and shook his head.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you. Just wanted to get you out of there it was sickening the way everyone was looking at you like a freak. Not that I care or anything but just thought you wanted a place to recover your bearings and all." He said as walked across the room and looked out the window.

"Thanks Lash that was very considerate of you."

"Oh stop making it sound like I care. I just how it feels to have everyone look at you with fear or disgust and just hate you for what you did and not know who you are."

I looked at him with astonishment was he opening up to me. Naw this was Lash we are talking about even though I had only met him a few hours ago he seemed like a complete asswhole. But as I walked over to him something about his expression kinda told me to give him a chance. He looked so sad as he stood there looking out at the clouds that surrounded our school. Maybe Zach was right maybe his life was already a living hell, then why was he trying to bring us down with him? Who knows right, but all that I knew was that maybe the big bad evil Lash wasn't so bad and evil after all. I looked over at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, not everyone hates you Lash."

"Oh really, name one person and I'll believe you?"

"Well, I'm not afraid of you."

"But you barely know me."

"So, I believe in giving people a chance before I let other people tell me otherwise. I don't care what you've done in the past because that's what it is the past and I'm not going to try to dig it up and shove it in your face because I'm guessing that you've changed right?"

"Yeah I've changed, I've changed a lot. I'm not the person I was last year. I just wish people would see that."

"Then show them you've changed people won't know if you don't show them."

"Sure right and who can I do that? I'm not exactly mister popular."

"Well for starters no threatening people with destroying their lives because that doesn't help."

I laughed and tried to spin around to walk away a little too quickly forgetting that I was still recovering and I started to fall over almost hitting a desk. I shut my eyes preparing myself for the impacted only it never came. I slowly opened my eyes relived to find that Lash had caught me before I cracked my head open, again. But as he helped me up I fell over bringing Lash down with me. I rolled over from where I laid on the floor to look at Lash who was lying on the floor rubbing his head from where he hit it on the hard ground. I stared at him for a moment watching as he lay his head back how his shaggy brown hair fell off his face to reveal the smile that was slowly creeping onto his face. Soon we were both laughing at my clumsiness, but we had lost track of time and when the bell for lunch had rang we stopped laughing and looked at each other. I got up and dusted my self off and looked down at Lash who was still laying down staring at me.

"Well, maybe we should go to class."

"Yeah you can go ahead I think that I'll just stay here for a while."

"Okay, well thanks for everything Lash. I'll see you later right?"

"Right, wait a minute I don't think we ever got what class you were in did we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I kinda rushed you out of there I didn't stop and ask Boomer whether you made Hero or Sidekick so maybe we should go ask?"

"Shit, I totally forgot about that can you come with me?"

"Sure why not it's not like I'm going to class or anything."

I shook my head and started to with Lash trailing behind me I slowed my pace so he could catch up but when he did someone came running towards in a us and in that moment I was almost knocked over as Layla plowed into me pulling me into a friendly hug. Her face was filled with relief as she pulled me away asking all sorts of questions most of them wondering if Lash had hurt me I looked over my shoulder at Lash who stood there with a sad look on his face as he watched us walk away. I smiled at him as Layla pulled me further down the hall as if to silently say good bye he grinned at me before turning around and walking towards the place where we had just come from. I watched as he walked further and further down the hall until he disappeared in the crowd I turned around with a million things running through my head and as I was sorting them Layla interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying that after you left Coach Boomer put you in hero class isn't that great now you'll have classes with Will and Warren and you won't be all alone."

"Yeah that's great, but who's Warren?"

"Oh you'll meet him soon but right now why don't you go with Will to your first class." She said as Will appeared in front of us.

"Thank god your alright we were all worried about you. Lash isn't the type of person you want dragging you anywhere even if you can take care of yourself. I'm just warning you Suze the guy's bad news try not to get to close to him."

Then we started to walk to class a part of me wanted to tell Will that he was wrong about Lash and that he had changed. But I didn't instead I just walked with him listening to him go on about something not really caring wondering as we walked if I should've just stayed in the room with Lash and kept him company since that probably would've been way more fun than sitting in class listening to the teacher talk about some stupid hero that fell in love with a villain and how the hero risked all her friendships and her reputation just to show the world that he was good under his villain persona. But whatever right, this was Sky High so I guess that's what the curriculum included.

**An: Thanks for reading you guys I'd appreciate it if you review. It might make me update faster you know. Anywho see ya later everyone.**


	3. Chapter Three

It had been three weeks since I had arrived in Maxville and started school at Sky High. The days went by uneventful as we went to school 'Learning to Grow and Develop Our Powers' at least that's how they put. I met Warren a few days after I came to Sky High since he had got suspended a couple days before for trying to roast someone alive. But even though after that I found that he was a pretty nice guy I got along better with him and Magenta then the others since they were a little bit to preppy and overly happy if you ask me. Though I still hung out with them, though Mage and Warren were easier to hang out with since when I was in a bad mood their personalities didn't grain on my nerves. But sadly during those three weeks I had not seen or had contact with Lash. Sure I'd seen him around school but neither of us made any attempt to talk or acknowledge each other since my friends hated him and I knew they would like it if I started to be all buddy buddy with him. A part of me didn't care what they thought but another part of me a much larger part of me didn't want to screw up the friendships with the only people that made an attempt when I first came to make friends with me. I had given up hope of ever talking to him again but that all changed in a matter of days.

It was all over the new that morning a massive break out of prisoners from the Maxville State Penitentiary for Super Villains. Some of the Villains that ended up escaping were Warren's dad and Royal Pain and her cronies from the Homecoming Disaster minus Lash of course. The break out was the shot that was heard round the super world and everyone was wondering what would happen next or more importantly who had help them escape. Everyone had their own suspicions but most believed that Lash was the one that did it and that caused a whole lot of up roar on the grounds of Sky High so much in fact that Will swore that he was going to kill him and almost succeeded if Warren and I hadn't drag him off Lash. Will got sent home but Lash, well he disappeared and nobody knew where he went. Know one except me that is, I was there when the whole fight broke out and I was also the one of the people that broke the fight up. Since Warren and I were the only ones powerful enough not only to take one of Will's punches but had powers strong enough to disable him. Warren tried to grab Will and talk some sense into him but only received a punch to the gut that sent him flying threw a wall. While Warren was recovering I had to take matters into my own hands. I wasn't worried about hurting Will since my power had no last effect when used properly where as Warren's would've burned him to a crisp. But still I wanted to give him a chance to stop.

"Will, I'm giving you a chance please just leave this be you can't do this when theirs no solid evidences that Lash did it. Put him down and walk away, now."

"Sorry Suze, but he did it I know he did and know he'll pay." He said as he pulled back his fist. I watched as Lash squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the blow. I couldn't take it anymore and soon my had where surrounded by purple energy.

"Will, I didn't want to do this, but you left me with no other choice."

Will turned around probably planning to blow me through the wall like he did Warren but all he got was a ball of energy that hit him in the stomach blowing him into the wall making a large dent. Will started to whither on the floor in pain I turned to find a crowd of people staring at me but no Lash. I looked around the whole cafeteria and he was no where to be found. I looked down at my feet and walked out of the room looking for him just wanting to know if he was okay. I ran down the hall to the deserted classroom where he had took me three weeks before to recover from my head injury. I stood and stared at the door for a long time before I finally turned the door knob and walked in making sure to close the door behind me. I looked around the room and through the light that the blinds let in I saw a body sitting in the corner slouched over and leaning against the wall. I walked over to the body and sat down next to it.

"Thought I'd find you here." I said as I looked over at him and found that he looked like crap. His face was bloody from various cuts that were scattered on his face. His knuckles were bruised and spilt open. His nose was bleeding and possibly broken. As I looked at him he forced a smile.

"Where else would I be I doubt the dolt would ever find me here. Nobody knows about this place other than the staff and well you. God first chance anyone gets they blame me. I swear to you Suze I didn't do it I would never help them, not again."

"I believe you Lash it's just that not many people feel the same as I do. I hate to ask you this but do you have any idea who would try to break them out I mean they arrested all of the people that were involved in Homecoming right?"

"Yeah they did it could've been someone else I just don't know who. But knowing Royal Pain she'll go into hiding and from a plan then she'll come back for revenge and the first place she'll go is to Sky High and try to hurt Stronghold and all his friends. I'm betting she'll same me for last give me the worst."

"Why would she do that?"

"She told me when they let me out that she would contact me when she was ready to hatch her plan. A few days ago she sent me a letter say she's ready I didn't think anything of it just put it aside did nothing with it I didn't think that she would get someone else to do it for her. Unless…" I watched as he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down to the name Speed.

"Lash what are you doing?"

"Calling everyone involved in Homecoming till I find out who was released a couple days before the break in. Starting with my ol' partner in crime." I listened as the phone rang a couple of times before someone finally answered with the one word of Yo. "Hey Speed, guess who it is. Pause. Yep it's me how's life as a fugitive. Another pause. That good huh, well I was just wondering who all broke you guys out." There was a pause and some screaming in the background and then a woman's voice came on.

"Listen here you little shit, I'm on to you Lash I know you're playing for the good guys know so don't call here ever again or you're little friend will disappear and her body will turn up in little bits now you don't want that do you?"

"Gwen if you hurt her I'll…"

"You'll do what Lash unlike you I have allies with useful powers and can hurt you immensely and besides nobody believes you in that you're innocent. No they won't know the truth till my master plan is finished and you, Stronghold and all his friends are dead. Good bye Lash and enjoy you're life while you still have it." Then she hung up laughing evilly. I looked at Lash as he watched his phone and sighed.

"Well that didn't get us anywhere now did it. No it just confirmed what I had previously thought she wants revenge and knowing Gwen she'll get impatience."

"Lash, who was she talking about?" I looked at him a little worried as he paused and stared down at the ground.

"You, and I think you should get going don't want you're precious little friends to worry now would we?"

"Hey don't you want me to help get you cleaned up I mean I can take care of that for you."

"No No I'm fine just go Suze, please."

"But Lash."

"Suze, just go."

When Lash said that I just slowly nodded my head and walked out the door looking over my shoulder once only to get a reassuring smile from him. I leaned my head against the door listening to him shuffle around every once in a while wincing in pain. I stood their for a good five minutes silently arguing with myself whether or not to go back in there soon I gave up and walked away. I went to my next class which turned out to be PE I went into the gym and sat next to Mage she looked at me and I forced a smile I was still a little shaken from the whole thing with Lash I mean not only the fact that he looked so broken but Gwen's voice on the phone had really creeped me out. Mage continued to look at me till I told her that I would tell her later she kept looking at me for a second longer before turning her attention back to Save the Citizen. But as soon as PE was over she pulled me aside and dragged me into a vacant room that I knew all too well.

**An: Thanks to all who review and really I don't know about this chapter, is it to soon for the break out thing. Well let me know. See ya.**


	4. Chapter Four

Mage shoved me into the classroom and sat down on the desk next a wall. I looked around the room and saw nothing figuring that Lash had left to clean up or something I relaxed. I turned back to Mage and saw her staring at me quizzically I stared down at my feet preparing what I was going to say to explain to her what had happened with Lash. But she spoke up and my thoughts were interrupted.

"Okay what going on, you looked depressed during PE. Is this about what happened during lunch?"

"Yeah sort of, I mean I have never seen Will lashing out like that and I mean, I know he thinks Lash did it but none of us know for sure and you didn't see how banged up he was afterwards I mean I've never in all my life seen someone that broken."

"Well if you ask me he deserved it. Kinda of like pay back for everything he did to all the sidekicks last year."

"Yeah, but aside from all that stuff do you remember one time that he beat anyone to a bloody pulp? I mean, yeah he would stuff people in lockers and give out a few swirlies but did he ever once hurt anyone to the point that they hardly could move? Seriously I think the whole beating thing was uncalled."

"No Lash has never hurt anyone to much physically, but what about Homecoming what he did there was unforgivable. You can't just change in a year that's not how it works in my opinion they should've never even let him out."

"But he's changed don't you think. Have you seen him bully anyone since he came back to Sky High and would Lash help someone last year who had just got a head injury and was recovering? Come on Mage I think that you guys should try to give him a second chance."

"Maybe he hasn't bullied anyone this year but, why do you care if we give him a second chance or not?"

"Because, I'm tried of being in the middle of you guys. I mean you guys hate him and all he wants is just to start over again and I know that because I've become his friend and well he's a good guy really. In a way he's kinda like Warren you have to get past the tough outer layer to find how sweet he can be and what a good person he is. That's why I want you guys to let him start over because I can't stand to have my friends fighting. Please Mage just help me out and help me convince the others that Lash is just well, misunderstood." She stared at me for a while and sighed before she continued.

"Suze look, I 'm guessing that this means a lot to you and since you're my best friend I'll help you. But it's not going to be easy especially trying to convince Will and Layla. But if I had to chose who to convince anyone first it would be Warren because when it comes to you he's like a teddy bear since you're like the little sister he always wanted but never got."

"Oh thank you so much and I never knew that Warren thought of me like that." I said while giving her a big hug.

"Yeah ever wonder why anyone says something bad about you Warren is ready to jump on them and burn them to a crisp or how when we go shopping and drag him along and you find something you really want but ran out of money how he turns around and buys it for you. I swear Warren's going to one of those Dads' that give their kids everything they want."

"Yeah you're right. But it's kinda hard to imagine Warren as a Daddy but I'm sure your right and thanks again for helping me I really appreciate it."

"Well I couldn't let you do it alone. Come on let's get going or else we'll miss the bus."

I smiled as we left the room and walked outside and boarded onto the bus we found seats next to Warren and Layla. I sat down next to Warren and gave him a worried look since he had a lot of bandages on his knuckles and one going across his left cheek. He smiled and said he was okay but then the whole bus became deafly quite I looked up and saw Lash getting on the bus. He slowly walked down the aisle and everyone started to whisper to each other as he past them. As he past me he gave me a look that was incredibly hard to read then he took a seat in the very back of the bus. I kept thinking about him the whole ride home and didn't talk much on the ride home. Warren looked up from his book a couple times to ask if I was okay. I would just reply with a shrug and continue to look out the window. Soon we arrived at our stop and I got off with Layla, Mage, Zach, Warren and Ethan. I saw that Will was waiting for us at the stop and when we got out he stopped me and Warren.

"Hey guys I'm sorry about what happened at school. Warren man sorry about throwing you through a wall and Suze sorry for making you um electrocuting me I should've stopped when you said and I know you guys were just trying to help. I'm really sorry are we cool?"

"Yeah man don't sweat it were cool right Suze?"

I just looked at Will for a moment then gave him a hug pulled back and smiled. "No worries Will, we forgive you."

"Well good I was worried that you guys would be mad at me." Then he turned and went to go give Layla a hug and a kiss. I stood their for a moment and thought that it might be wise to skip out on the homework session since I was tired and wanted to be alone and have sometime to think.

"Hey you guys I think that I'm going to have to take a rain check on going over to Will's house today."

"What why, is it because of today? I told you I'm sorry."

"No Will it's not that I'm just really tired I get like that whenever I use my power for to long. Plus I kinda want to be alone you guys don't mind do you?"

"No go ahead. Do you want to meet up later at the Paper Lantern?" Layla asked.

"Yeah maybe, I'll call you guys at six or so and if I'm feeling better I'll meet you guys there. Anyway Later you guys."

"Later Suze." They all said.

I turned the corner and walked up the driveway leading to my house. As I was walking up my drive way I saw someone sitting on the porch steps. I walked slowly up the driveway forming in one had a purple ball the size of a basketball ready to launch it into someone if I had to but I let it dissolve back into my body when I saw who it was. There sitting on my porch steps was Lash resting his hand on his face in deep thought not realizing that I was standing in front of him. I smiled and leaned up against the wall.

"Wow Lash, are you stalking me since I clearly remember not telling you where I live?" As I said that he jumped and quickly stood. After a few minutes he relaxed a little putting on a smirk.

"Oh you think you're something don't you. No I'm not stalking you just wanted to see you that's all."

"And how do you know where I live?"

"Your personal files down in the basement." He said smiling

"Okay if that's not stalkerish I don't know what is."

"I'm joking I just guessed what house was yours since I knew this one was up for sale."

"How did you know?"

"This used to be Speed's old house and his parents moved after he was thrown in jail so I thought that this was the best place to start."

"Yeah well you, um want to come in?"

"Sure."

I opened the door and walked in with Lash following. He looked around probably in awe of how much the place had changed since he was there last. I turned around and signaled for him to have a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hey do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Naw, I'm fine thanks though. It's weird you know." He said as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"What's weird?"

"Just that being her brings back so many memories. I remember coming over here when I was little and running around in the backyard with Speed pretending that we were superheroes torturing his cat pretending that it was an endangered citizen. But I don't think it's often that citizen try to scratch the living hell out of you when you try to rescue them." He said looking around the kitchen with a childish smile on his face. I laughed and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Well it's good to know that my house brings back childhood memories for you Lash." I said playfully shoving him. But I guess he wasn't expecting it since he fell off his chair and onto the floor with a thud. I got up and rushed over to him kneeling down and wondering if he was okay. "Oh my god Lash I'm so sorry are you okay?" he didn't say anything just rolled over to face me and I saw he was smiling.

"Kay, that's it."

That's when tackled me and pinned me to the ground. I tried to hit him as he poked me in the ribs but couldn't since he had a grip on me. Soon I was rolling on the floor laughing as tried to tickle me. He was trying since I kept getting pretty good kicks in but still soon we were both laughing lying next to each other on the floor kinda like we did the first day we met. I rolled over and propped myself up looking at him, he was still laughing and couldn't help but think that he looks extremely hot when he was laughing. But I stopped myself when I realized what I was thinking and stopped since I wasn't supposed to think that about my friend right? I started to blush but I guess that Lash didn't notice since he wrapped his strangely long arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. This caused me to collapse into him with my head resting on his chest. I didn't attempt to move since I was comfortable as if for a moment we both forgot the resident death threat and impending disaster that followed it. I soon felt his chest heave upward as he let out a sigh.

"You know that when I'm with you that's the only time I laugh like that? There's something about you Suze that makes me comfortable you know? I never had the chance too, not really anyway."

"Neither do I. But I think that's great that I make you happy since everybody needs someone that makes them happy."

"Really and can I ask who makes you happy Ms. Radisson?"

"Well Warren and Magenta make me happy. Zach and Ethan cause they makes me laugh and Will and Layla because they're the perfect couple and their happiness just kinda is just contagious. But there is this one guy that I just met and he well just makes me laugh until my stomach hurts and is probably one of the sweetest people I know."

"Who is he?" He said looking down at me.

"Well he's kinda tall. He has long brown hair and wears this stripped shirt all the time. "

"Oh I know that guy he's pretty cool from what I heard."

"Yeah I heard that too. I also heard he has a knack for getting into trouble." I said as I looked up at him staring right into his eyes

"Well I, um, didn't hear that."

"You didn't well it's all over school can't see how you didn't."

"I don't pay attention to what other people say about me."

"Then why does it hurt you so much?"

I looked up at him again and suddenly realized then how close we were to each other. I quickly became self conscience and broke free of his grasp that I had been so comfortable in a couple minutes. I stood up and looked at him as he did the same. We stood staring at each other in an awkward silence for a few minutes before the phone rang. I gave him a little grin as I practically ran over to the phone silently reminding myself to thank however was calling us at that moment. I picked up the phone and found Mage on the other line.

"Hey Suze Layla's having me call because its 6:10 and you said that you would call at six."

"Oh no, oh my god the world is going to end Ahhhh." I said extremely sarcastically. Lash then started to laugh hysterically I looked over my shoulder and glared at him.

"I know huh, she can get so annoying with that shit. Oh by the way who's laughing like a mad man in the back ground?"

"Who are you with right now?"

"Warren, why?"

"You're gonna laugh. It's Lash, I got home and he was sitting on my porch. I invited him inside and we've been hanging out for a while the reason I didn't call because I didn't know it was six."

"Wow what happen to being tried?"

"To be honest I just didn't want to deal with Will talking like his suspicions are right and they should arrest Lash and Blah Blah Blah. He did that I know he did didn't he?"

"Yeah with Layla supporting him all the way. It was sickening if you ask me right Warren?" I heard a grunt in the background. "Anyway you're coming to the Paper Lantern since were like right in front of your house. And then I'm spending the night at your place where you can tell me all about your mid-day extravaganza with a certain someone."

"Yeah okay whatever and from the way your talking I'm guessing that the about them that they're not with you right?"

"Oh hell yeah I'm rather P.Oed at them right now so we said we'd pick you up and meet them there. Hey do you need me to stall while you get you know who out of the house?"

"Give me a couple minutes. Tell Warren that I just woke up and need to put some clothes on."

"Oh okay, I'll tell him you were taking a nap in you undies and need to get dressed again." She said that part rather loud as if trying to tell Warren at the same time as she was talking to me. "Anyway see ya in a couple minutes."

"Later." I said hanging up the phone.

I looked over at Lash who was looking at me with a smile. I smiled walking over to him, laughing a little as he stretched his arms and pulled me closer. I telling myself all of this was out of friendship even if a better part of me was saying otherwise. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"I have to go don't I?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah, Warren and Mage are outside. Warren thinks I'm getting dressed again from taking a nap in my underwear."

He chuckled before continuing "I love the way she tries to cover for you. Why you tell her about me being here?"

"Because I told her that you and I are friends earlier toady after that little visit with youand she doesn't care. But she's the only one, so you have to go if you don't want to be burned to a crisp by our resident hothead that's standing outside right now."

"Hey, I um, don't really want to walk home alone. Since I know that Gwen wants my head on a platter. So I was wondering if I could just stay for awhile, maybe even crash here tonight." He said with a childish smirk as if trying to convince me to let him stay.

"Yeah you can my mom isn't supposed to be home until twelve so I'll call her at the Paper Lantern and explain everything since I've still gotta ask her if Mage staying tonight is okay. I just got to get my coat and…" I was cut off by my coat being shoved in my hands since he reached across the room and gave it to me.

"One of the reasons my power comes in handy you never have to move to get things." He said smirking.

"Well um, don't do anything stupid and um, I'll see you later." I said starting to walk out but when I was half way to the door he pulled me back. I ran into him with such force I almost made us fall over. I put my hands on his chest to steady myself and then looked up at him finding myself staring right into his soft brown eyes.

"Suze, be careful okay even though I know you can take care of yourself. I just don't like…forget it I'll see you when you get home."

"Don't worry Lash I'll be fine and don't wait up for me since I'll be home extremely late." I said as I was at the door and soon felt his hand on my shoulder tugging at me as if he was going to pull me back again. "Kidding, god can't you take a joke."

Then I walked out the door and saw Warren and Mage waiting for me outside. We started walking to the Paper Lantern and I was trying to listen to Mage but I kept getting distracted. But we kept walking and I think Mage finally noticed that neither me nor Warren was listening to her problems. So the rest of the way was quiet. I was hoping to god that mom was still going to be late since I didn't want to explain to her what a strange man was doing in her house, on her couch, watching her TV and more than likely eating her food. I really didn't want to think about that since I really needed a break from reality so I just relaxed and had fun putting mom far out of my mind.

**An: Thanks for reading you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Well that's all for now and please review because I enjoy getting reviews and hearing what you guys have to say.**


End file.
